DE102011052002284 describes a laser therapy system for the directed production of a collagen matrix in the human skin, which is based in the first instance on a treatment of the skin with a photo-sensitive agent in combination with UVA lights, thereby to specifically ensure a cross-linking of photo-chemical collagen. Secondly, with the described laser therapy system, by a focused IR laser light and at corresponding energies in the skin and without damaging the epidermis, lesions can be produced at the papillary end arterioles, by which the corpuscular blood constituents are released and as a result the body's own repair processes are stimulated. With the body's own repair processes, on the one hand destroyed tissue is broken down and on the other hand a reconstruction of the cells and of the extracellular matrix, e.g. the collagen tissue, is brought about, resulting in skin renewal.
Other processes to achieve collagen production in the skin operate, for example, according to the principle of percutaneous collagen induction, so-called “needling”, whereby either by a purely mechanical needle roller/stamp, or by semi-fully automatic needling apparatuses, lesions are produced in the skin and at the dermal end arterioles, as a result of which corpuscular blood constituents, such as among others thrombocytes are released into the extravascular space where they decompose. As a result thereof growth factors, for example TGF β3, VEGF, EGF, are released. These promote the decomposition and remodelling of scars and the formation of directed collagen in the dermis, as a result of which the skin is regenerated or rejuvenated to a certain extent.
With the aforementioned treatment methods a perioperative topical treatment with vitamin A and vitamin C containing creams is advantageous. This topical treatment results in high local levels of vitamin A and vitamin C, which are important co-factors or coenzymes for the formation of collagen and elastin, are reached in a target region of the skin.
Other skin-renewal and collagen-forming methods are based on the use of so-called “Energy Devices”, which for example consist of ablative, preferably fractionated laser systems, e.g. the fraxel laser®, or of radiofrequency devices such as the Thermage® device, or a combination of a radio frequency impulse and needle puncturing device such as the ePrime® device or the Ulthera® device, which is based on ultrasound.
WO 2008/089344 A2 (Neev) describes a device and a method for IR laser light application, with which several focused light beams with up to 10,000 focus points or spots can be produced and applied. Because the light beam bundles are focused with a specific focal length, the respective light beam bundles enter the skin with a first cross-sectional area and underneath the epidermis it is compacted to a focal point, so that in the focal point a much higher light or energy density is produced than at the first cross-sectional area. As a result thereof, the light density in the focal point is great enough to cause a light-induced reaction in the skin, whereas in the first cross-sectional area, during the entry of the focused light, the epidermis remains largely undamaged.
Described applications comprise, for example, a stimulation or killing off of hair roots, treatment of acne, tattoos, colour changes, tanning, eye treatment including a production of subcutaneous cavities.
WO 2008/001 284 A2 (Verhagen et al) describes a laser therapy system and a method for a skin treatment in the depth of the skin, which is based on laser induced optical breakdown (LIOB) by plasma formation. With a camera and a monitor depressions in the skin can be made visible, thereby to specifically produce underneath these a laser wound irritation. Repair processes are then said to fill the depressions with newly formed collagen. The stress vectors and Langer's lines are not taken into consideration.
WO 02/053 050 A1 (Altshuler et al.) describes a device and a method for a light-induced treatment in the depth of the skin, wherein the light source can be either a laser light source or also a non-coherent light source. With this several focused light beam bundles are produced simultaneously because the optic comprises a lens system with many, net-like arranged lenses, which are made integrally or non-integrally. The device furthermore comprises a cooling element for the skin, which can be either a skin contact plate, or the lens system itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,634 describes a laser therapy system for treating the skin, which comprises an infrared light source as well as a light source with violet or blue spectrum.
The aforementioned method of percutaneous collagen induction (“needling”) is invasive, painful, fraught with a high infection risk, and inexact. The method according to WO 2008/089344 is not specific and exact in respect of collagen production. In addition, toxic UV-light is applied. The method according to DE102011052002284 is specifically controlled and effective, but toxic UV-light is applied which in addition to a low skin penetration depth only achieves an effect in conjunction with a photosensitizer. As a result thereof a treatment can take place in only one focus plane, which lies relatively superficially. The photosensitizer that is used requires, among others, a medicine product authorisation for use in the skin. In addition, during topical use of the photosensitizer the penetration depth and distribution in the skin cannot be managed or controlled. Furthermore, when using topical photosensitizers intolerance reactions (photo irritations) or allergic reactions (photoallergy) frequently occur (from Spielman, H. L., Müller et al. (2000). For additional laser-needling a second IR laser light source is required, which entails additional costs for the purchase of the further light source and the expensive optics. Also for a localisation of the end arterioles in the skin expensive, problem-prone and costly methods are proposed, such as OCT, fluorescence microscopy or fluorescence tomography. Except for the process described in DE102011052002284, whereby treatment can take place in only one focus plane, with all current, laser-based or other methods (“energy devices”) an anatomically physiological reconfiguration or remodelling of the tissue of the skin is not taken into account.
The object of the invention is, therefore, in order to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art, to provide a light therapy system for an anatomically physiological reconfiguration of the tissue of the skin and deeper tissue layers, in particular the extracellular matrix (among others collagen and elastin matrix) which emits as little as possible toxic UV-radiation and which can be used in an as simple, quick and precise manner as possible.